History of Shadowdale
This article covers the history of Shadowdale. Originally Shadowdale (then known as the "Land Under Shadow") was controlled by the drow, who constructed the original Twisted Tower to protect their underground routes in the area. The drow maintained a population of humans and other races on the surface, used as slaves. In the early 900s DR, the increasing human population in the area, made up of Dalesmen who had migrated from the other side of the Dragon Reach over several centuries, caused a conflict with the drow. In the face of a siege lasting around a year, Azmaer Dhuurniv, who was the drow marshall of the Twisted Tower at that time, oversaw a general retreat of the drow into the Underdark. Although the Tower was being supplied from beneath with food and water, a human slave poisoned the Tower's well, allowing the human attackers to easily overwhelm it. Azmaer is thought to have retreated into the Underdark. Ashaba The first human ruler of Shadowdale was the water wizard Ashaba, who took power in 906 DR, and ruled until 940 DR. The Twisted Tower bore his name thereafter, along with the River Ashaba. Despite being old at the time of coming to power, he ruled for nearly forty years after the victory against the drow, and is said to have turned himself to water when he realised he was dying. Before leaving rule, he nominated one of his lieutenants as the new lord, and he was presented to Shadowdale's people. This formed the basis for the political system that continued to be used in Shadowdale. Joadath In 1273 DR, Joadath became the Lord of Shadowdale. Joadath was agnostic and refused to accept the power of any deity. This culminated in the massacre of Tyrists on Watcher's Knoll in 1297 DR. When a beast from the nether planes was summoned to Shadowdale by an unknown individual in 1300 DR, it killed Joadath and rampaged through the town, before being stopped by Aumry and Syluné Silverhand. Aumry Obarskyr After his appointment as Lord of Shadowdale in 1300 DR, Aumry ruled peacefully over the dale with his wife Syluné Silverhand. The peace in the dale encouraged attacks and sabotage from the Zhentarim, and led to Aumry's assassination in 1339 DR. The assassins responsible for Aumry's death were captured and killed by Jyordhan. Jyordhan Jyordhan presented himself to the people of Shadowdale as their new lord and was accepted as such, but was masking his true identity as a Zhentarim agent. He moved the seat of power in Shadowdale from the Twisted Tower of Ashaba to Castle Krag, and when the people rebelled, peacekeeping forces from Zhentil Keep were brought in. Although Syluné knew the true identity of Jyordhan, she was unwilling to move against him, instead focusing her efforts on keeping the dale healthy. When Jyordhan ambushed Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun as he was leaving Shadowdale in 1345 DR, Khelben killed him, putting an end to his rule. The official story was that Jyordhan had gone to visit Khelben in Waterdeep, and whilst there, had fallen ill and died. Although Jyordhan had nominated Lyran Nanther of Melvaunt as his successor, the Pendant of Ashaba had fallen into Khelben's hands, so Lyran had no claim to the lordship. Syluné After Jyordhan's death in 1345 DR, Syluné was unofficially the ruler of Shadowdale, and she was aided in its defence by the adventuring company Mane's Band, although she was not the lord. This led to the period being dubbed "the Time of No Lords", with Syluné opting not to occupy the Twisted Tower and assume official leadership. The period lasted until 1348 DR. Doust Sulwood When Florin Falconhand was invited to take up the lordship by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun in 1348 DR, he declined the honour and deferred it to his fellow Knight of Myth Drannor, Doust Sulwood instead. Doust took up occupancy of the Twisted Tower, reinstated some democratic ideals dating back to Ashaba's time, such as the Lord's Court, and was generally loved by the inhabitants of the dale. During his time as ruler, he and the Knights of Myth Drannor thwarted incursions by Lyran Nanther, who had previously been denied lordship. Doust ruled until 1353 DR, by which time he had grown tired of court life and preferred instead to return to adventuring. He passed on the lordship and the Pendant of Ashaba to Mourngrym Amcathra. Mourngrym Amcathra Mourngrym, originally from a Waterdhavian noble family, ruled until 1375 DR, and led the dale against Lyran Nanther in 1357 DR in the first battle of Shadowdale, and the Bane-led Zhentil Keep army in 1358 DR in the second battle of Shadowdale. References Shadowdale